Lady Dibella's Charm and a Diabolical Dilemma
by Laquarin Quicksilver
Summary: Rielle the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, is a menacing creature to behold, She's greedy, irrational and seemingly heartless, but can a certain Jester worm his way into her heart? Or maybe a certain enchanted necklace can bring them together at last? Maybe two completely crazy assassins were simply made for each other. Contains SMUT. Rielle (OC) x Cicero WARNING MA


_Audiences, please be warned this chapter contains copious amounts of smuttiness and coarse language of which may be poorly written due to the authors-(my) inexperience in this field of writing. However if indeed this piece presents itself fluent and descriptive in its message then I am going to hell. I advice you dear audience, to not judge too harshly the following painful described scenarios. I have been meaning to write this for a while, just because the fool of hearts deserves a little more lovin' then he gets. Also having a fatal skyrim addiction has left me with nothing better to do but fantasise about unhinged lunatics in jester outfits. OKAAAAAAYYYY._

_I do not own Skyrim/characters of Bethesda this is purely a fan-fic_

_May the nine divines have mercy on my corrupted soul. Hope everyone enjoys this._

Lady Dibella's Charm and a Diabolical Dilemma

Rielle with violent malice slammed the doors open to Vlindrel Hall, all the while spewing forth curses fit to leave Lady Mara in tears. She was mad. Furious, with the day's turnabouts. She had found herself trapped in a situation she had caused, starting with letting a stranger rescue her from certain death. She hated when things were beyond her control, and even more so when a giant fucking bag of loot was taken from right under her nose, and "shared" amongst "friends" supposed "comrades in arms". She wanted to vomit for eternity, because it made her sick to her stomach to even think about it.

"FUCKING PISS-FACED NORDS!" Rielle's roar echoed throughout her decrepit house. Filled with hot spite, she kicked the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be an old dwemer pot. The pot went flying, ricocheting off the stone walls before wedging itself in the farthest corner of the hallway. She sighed in exasperation, her anger quickly dissipating to irritation and discomfort as her foot felt the after-effects of her hissy fit. She pinched two gloved fingers between her eyebrows, already feeling the onset of a migraine. Always, always with those two, she felt herself getting weaker. Their good intentions, their happy banter, their fucking heroic auras...she hated all of it, even more so that they had her tied around their little fingers with the promise of something big.

She had lost count of how many times she had to restrain herself from killing them, her assassin's instincts finding the moments which would have been perfect for lethal execution...for that perfect jab of the blade... But her merchant's cunning was telling her she needed them, until that big payout. Rielle let out a nervous burst of laughter at the absurdity of it all. She felt what was left of her sanity slipping out of her grasp...like sand.

With disturbed thoughts Rielle trudged up the slanting platform of her dilapidated house and headed into her gloomy barely decorated room. She really needed to repair that broken chair and bookshelf, and then kill Argis, that good for nothing bastard housecarl who came in and didn't bother to clean anything up. Today his absence probably saved his life as Rielle the "Stoneheart" (or so the locals of Markarth had taken to calling her) was in a dark mood. She retired to her room, in the process of unpacking her things when she felt a presence behind her.

"Oh shit!" She cursed and nearly jumped, as she came face to face with Cicero. She had almost forgotten about that menacing little lunatic. Deciding to take him out of the Sanctuary on a contract seemed like a good idea at the time, his stealth and dagger-work were...adequate. But it was times like these she JUST wanted to-

"The sweet Listener never mentioned she lived in such a LARGE house, fit for a Jarl...yes YES! It's very homely, plenty of those nice frostbite spiders! Their webs seem to have taken over the poor listener's room! I wonder Listener ...have you considered maybe taking a broom and-"

Rielle rubbed her temple again before giving Cicero a withering look as he remained glued to her side, breathing down her neck and blabbing away. Being a Breton, she was used to others towering over her, however being on eyelevel with anyone was...uncomfortable. She glared daggers at the Jester as his mouth continued to make noises and spew forth irritating comments about her house.

"Cicero...I no longer require your services...you may return to the sanctuary." Rielle said through her teeth, making a dismissive gesture with one gloved hand. Her response was curt and the Jester took it as a sign of her fatigue from the days efforts. After slaying 20 men of which a few had been priests, jumping from a waterfall and bargaining with a Khajiit his listener was right about ready to...kill somebody. Again.

She had run a hand through her short black hair, leaving some of it puffed to the side. In another situation the Jester would have laughed and pointed, but he knew that was NOT appropriate at the moment. No, not at all. Instead he went for a more subtle approach.

"The listener seems tired and stressed...hmmm? Is there anything poor Cicero could do? Maybe a massage with some soothing oils would do the listener some-"

"DO I EVEN VAGUELY RESEMBLE THE NIGHTMOTHER? AND HAVE YOUR EARS FAILED YOU FOOL? OR ARE YOU TOO THICK TO UNDERSTAND WHEN I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE!" Rielle's calm demure wavered as she snapped at him, her blue eyes flashing him a warning. Ciceros jaw set for an instant, before the madness took over and he burst into a giggling fit.

"AHAHHAHAA the Listener has such a beautifully powerful voice! Ice Wraiths would burst at your approach dear listener—oh...ah... But of course poor Cicero is your loyal servant, always and forever-"Cicero cooed, backing away slightly and fidgeting with his gloved hands.

Rielle sighed in irritation closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. _Sithis take me now..._

"Just get out of here you fool...I'll come...get you if I require your services again."Rielle interrupted, sounding haggard and awkward. Cicero smiled triumphantly. The listener had not dismissed him...oh no his listener needed him, it was often that she fell into her prickly moods...Cicero knew she would be herself again as soon as she vented some of her frustrations out on somebody. By killing them. Or perhaps in other ways... Cicero's thoughts dipped in places where they had often gone before, but without the listener's knowledge. He quickly shut those thoughts away for later. Oh no. That would not do, inappropriate they were...Cicero glanced up anxiously to see whether the listener had registered the look that came over his face when he thought of such dirty things. But the listener had closed the doors to her room behind her, and poor Cicero was left with his lonely desperate thoughts.

Closing the doors behind her Rielle turned and kicked opened the chest at the foot of her bed and dumped her loot for the day inside it, which was merely a fraction, compared to her other glorious hauls. She rummaged through what she had stolen from the market that morning, slightly satisfied to find she could still find pleasure in petty crimes and also something her "friends" could not stop her from doing. She relaxed a little, the tension seeping out of her.

"Ah idiotic mage... what will your gods think of you now? You failed to protect the precious riches credited to them." Rielle sniggered, holding up a surprisingly beautiful amulet with curious markings and carvings. She found herself entranced by its blood-red glowing garnets.

"Hmmm...regenerating health properties here I come..." Rielle hummed to herself greedily putting it on with a definite click. Immediately her head spun a little and a shiver went up her spine, but Rielle shrugged it off and continued unpacking. She grunted with effort as she hefted a troll's skull out of her chest wondering what the bloody horkers balls had possessed her to keep it. Rielle suppressed a yawn as a surprising wave of weariness overcame her. She groaned and stretched her back, working out the stiffness. She limped over to her bed of furs, all anger, doubts and bloodthirsty thoughts leaving her. As soon as her head hit the animal skins strewn on her bed, she fell into a deep unnatural sleep.

Rielle awoke feeling hot and flushed with a warm buzzing feeling in her head and groin. She lurched out of bed like a drunken woman, hitting her hip on the corner of her dresser and crumpling to the ground. She was still wearing her ebony armour, and it was suffocating her.

"MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" She howled kicking the furniture spitefully. "What the fuck?" Rielle panicked, rolling onto her back. A red haze smothered her vision, not unlike the bloodlust of the beast inside her, and no amount of waving her hand frantically in front of her eyes would dispel it. A stream of arousal hit Rielle, from the centre of her stomach to the tips of her toes. Rielle slapped a hand over her mouth to smother and kill a scandalous moan about to escape her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise and horror. _Inconceivable!_ Then it dawned on her. The mage whom she had killed and raided not too long ago... had been wearing robes decorated with a weird Dibellan-like symbol...and she had made a horrible mistake! She should have known that Lady Dibella, Goddess of desires and erotic instruction would have something like this up her slutty sleeve. Rielle swore loudly and fiddled with the necklace at her neck attempting to rip it off her skin, but the more she pulled the tighter it got. She struggled on the floor desperately and fearfully. Her vision became hazier and she could feel the blood throbbing at her temple painfully. Rielle had often dreamed of the day she would die, imagining it to be bloody, violent and glorious, taking down her enemies with her to the welcoming embrace of Sithis and the Void. But she never imagined it all to end like this, felled by a frolicking, goddess of loves, idiotic enchanted trophy.

"C-Cicero!" Rielle yelled hoarsely, sucking in a lungful of air and continuing to claw at her neck. She could feel hot flushes spreading all over her face and neck, her skin burning like a pile of embers. The great doors of her room slammed open and she felt a whoosh of air at her left side.

"Take it off!" Rielle choked out, pointing frantically at her necklace. She looked up to see what was taking him so long, when to her horror she observed that Ciceros cheeks were flushed, contrasting with his pasty skin. A sheen of sweat coated his forehead and his pupils were alarmingly dilated. Rielle's eyes darted to anything Cicero was wearing that would calm her fears, but the red glow emanating from a ring on Cicero's gloveless hand betrayed any hopes of reassurance. The idiot might as well have signed his own death warrant! Cicero had also developed a nasty habit of taking the scraps of loot Rielle left behind...accursed mage! With his mouth slightly parted and head cocked to the side his eyes very openly raked Rielle's small figure struggling on the floor at his feet. Rielle made eye contact, and blanched, convulsing on the floor, at the dark look in his eyes. She suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

"S-Stay a-away!" Rielle cursed and stuttered scrambling backwards like a mudcrab, with a desperate need to keep a distance from the aroused lunatic, who might just about do anything in his state. Cicero took a tentative step towards her as if testing the waters...slowly cornering her. Like Prey...Rielle quickly realised, the anger rising in her above the arousal. She'd be damned if she was anyone's PREY. Rielle sucked in a breath before she leaped up, dodging Ciceros attempt to grab her, spun then doubled back, before rolling forwards out of her bedroom. Rielle reached the doors to her room scratching at the floor in her haste to get up. Cicero looked numbly at his hand which had moments ago reached tentatively to caress Rielle's face, brushing dangerously close to her murderous bubble.

"Listener...why do you avoid poor Cicero? Cicero lives only to serve you...if only the listener knew how much Cicero adores you...such sweet torture for a lonely Jester... Such longing..." Cicero's whispered words haunted Rielle as she made for the doors out of the hall.

Rielle felt the enchantment forcing her to slow down, weakening her resolve to leave the house. She clawed at the necklace again cursing her stupidity from putting it on without being certain of its function. Screaming in irritation and frustration she tripped and stumbled into the kitchen area, catching herself on the edge of the stone hearth. She realised now she could hear her laboured breathing and the sweet aches the necklace was producing...NO. Rielle quickly smothered those feelings with a painful kick to the iron pot leaning against the hearth.

"ARRGHHH!" Rielle hissed before darting for the hall way entrance. Cicero was walking slowly, through a sweet red haze, towards her from her room, when he saw her injure herself and sprint for the entrance. _So cruel is the listener...to deny the fool of hearts...well... HEART. He would give it to her if he could...with his shine dagger, rip it right out of his chest, so he could see that dangerous smile of hers...one that showed itself when she was frenzied with bloodlust. _Cicero shivered with want assomething inside him clicked and he knew, he could not let her leave.

"FUS RO DAHH!" Rielle shouted as she turned mid-run to make sure he would not be able to-

"Not quite, my sweet listener..." Rielle barely had time to process that he had actually _dodged_ her shout before she felt his body slam into hers. Rielle gasped as she was roughly pushed against a wall, his grip vice-like and surprising for someone his size. She grudgingly noted, she had never had to face him in combat, not even in practice. She was immediately at a disadvantage. _NOOO! This isn't happening_! Rielle screamed internally. She needed to get out, find that Mage's corpse, find any clue she could about the enchantment and destroy its source of power! Then she could resurrect his blasted corpse just to kill him again! Otherwise she was going to be Dibella's sick puppet in fulfilling primal urges with someone completely fucking nuts crazier than her.

Rielle cried out angrily and managed to rip am arm free of his grasp. She then proceeded to aim a punch at his face. He nonchalantly moved aside as her fist flew harmlessly past his face, then quickly caught her wrist and moved closer to her. A shocked expression passed over her face before his lips crashed into hers, smothering her cries, as his arms closed tightly around her.

"My Listener...hehehe...is so strong, but so beautiful...with eyes the deep colour of sapphires..." Cicero broke the kiss, and whispered close to her ear, in a breathless voice stroking a gloveless hand down her neck.

"...that shine like the glinting of steel-"Rielle's head collided with his head as she savagely attempted to get him off. Cicero gave a harsh cry as his head bounced back, his grip loosening, allowing her to break free with a few well placed kicks. She stumbled away from him, breathing hard and wiping her mouth roughly. Her head spun and her lips throbbed from his bite. She scrambled back up the hallway and grabbed a discarded dwemer strut, before snapping her attention back to him. He stood completely unaffected, back braced against the front door, a desperate look on his face. His eternal sadistic smile had slipped and he looked flushed and feverish, eyelids drooping. He licked his lips, then the corner of his mouth twisting into a lopsided grin.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing? Would you dare betray me? FIGHT THE BLASTED SPELL YOU FOOL!" Rielle stuttered and gasped rubbing her head, suddenly feeling like...doing the very opposite of running. Her eyes of their own accord focused on Cicero's mouth, slightly open and flushed, still bruised from their frantic kiss. Then down to his silly shirt collar that had come slightly undone, revealing pale flesh slightly freckled underneath. His blood red hair normally smoothed down and tucked behind his ears by his stupid Jesters hat now fell into his eyes, and brushed his pale neck. Rielle shuddered, her breathing becoming ragged. She dropped the dwemer strut from her hands, and she heard it clatter numbly in the back of her mind.

"Is there something the matter dear listener?" Cicero's voice had dropped, and Rielle felt it's rough, dark quality run through her like hot fire. She stared at him unmoving.

Rielle fought a fruitless battle in her head. Gods she wanted him...memories flashed in her mind of all the times they had been on contracts together...and what a team they made. How beautiful and graceful were his kills. How she noticed his lean muscles ripple underneath his clothes. His lithe agile body, straining with effort to help her up a cliff face...He was mad. But she had read his diary...and knew his madness...and his fragile instability was what drew her to him. She liked crazy; anything dangerous did it for her really. She had often wondered what fucking a crazy would feel like...

It took the last of her mental control to bolt back up the hallway and barricade herself in the storage room. Its large Dwarven metal doors were impenetrable. She immediately felt Cicero hit the other side of the door, pleading pitifully for her. She gritted her teeth trying to block out his pleading, and the undertone that was now noticeable in his voice. Rielle immediately began to strip down, already feeling the ebony mail practically cooking her from her own body heat. She swore vehemently throwing each piece of scalding armour off her one by one. Then she slunk to the floor, back braced against the doors and cursed Dibella and her stupid worshippers who had the nasty tendency to place perverted spells on pretty pieces of loot. One that refused to come off until its purpose was fulfilled or until the enchantment ran out...In that case she would wait it out, even if she starved to death, and skeavers chewed on her corpse. Rielle sat in her linen tunic and undergarments stubbornly, having a firm resolve that she wouldn't move an INCH until the spells power ran out. She heard Cicero abruptly stop pounding on the doors, then silence. Dreaded silence.

"Fucking Dibella's tits!" Rielle cursed, jumping up and flinging the doors open... and coming face to face with Cicero. She seemed to be frozen in place, in a trance, her futile efforts to command her body to run were ignored, and soon Cicero was a breath away. Both of them froze staring at each other completely unmoving, as a heady rush went through them simultaneously.

"Listener please...Cicero would very much like to-"

"Fuck..." Rielle groaned, right before leaping on Cicero. Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist and her lips crashed onto his, his arms immediately wrapped in a deadly embrace around her, fingers pulling at skin, neck and hair. He made a smothered sound of approval, as Rielle's teeth bit deeply on his lower lip. Cicero's hands groped lewdly at Rielle's backside and thighs as he struggled to keep them from falling over. He broke the kiss and nipped her neck harshly. Her sharp gasp provoked him to perform other naughty things on his listener... Rielle soon learnt that the jester could do some pretty wicked things with his tongue. He pulled her hair back roughly, exposing her neck fully to his hungry gaze. Then slowly he ran his tongue up her neck, upon reaching her ear he grazed it with his teeth, before biting down. Rielle cried out in pain and euphoria before she returned the favour by grinding and arching her back into him. He groaned and desperately raked his hands all over her body as if to rip her flesh off, crushing her close against him and his hard length.

Cicero's loud and broken laugh echoed throughout the house as Rielle the'' great and powerful'' Listener broke their contact, shoving him into the dining room, and slamming him onto the unstable table in the middle of the room. She then proceeded to straddle him in her undergarments. Their frenzied kisses become deeper as their tongues explore each other's mouths, and they hurriedly pull at their own clothes. He groaned as her breasts were freed from her tunic, his hands kneading them gently before sliding his bare fingers down her abdomen. Likewise she rakes her fingernails down his chest leaving a trail of hot kisses, and stinging scratches. His mouth eagerly tasted her pale flesh, which was becoming raw and bruised from their rough embrace.

As he gasped and attempted to grab her bruised wrists, Rielle unsheathed a small dagger from its case, which had been lying beside her on the table. Cicero shivered in excitement, as he watched her slide the dagger over her tongue to draw blood. She grinned down at him as a single drop of blood slide from the corner of her mouth and down her slender neck. He tried desperately to crush her closer to him, aiming to bite her lips again and taste that tantalising drop, but she shoved him back down with a growl. She forced him to watch as she ran the dagger downwards, over her breasts and abdominals, a thin red line forming, a scarlet trail which Cicero watched feverishly, and eagerly. She bites her lower lip, and her eyelids drooped with pleasure.

"Listener..." Cicero moaned grinding up against her still in his britches, whilst she still had her underclothes on. Suddenly Rielle's eyes snapped downwards to his. She grinned slowly as she brought the dagger down his torso. Cicero moaned and writhed as the angry trail served to further arouse him. Cicero had often wondered what it would feel like for her dagger to slide deliciously over his excited flesh, after he had seen her send so many to the Void with that same dagger...he was jealous of those who had been so intimately close to her in their last moments. _But now...the listener-_his thoughts became a jumbled, dishevelled mess as he felt the listener slide her hand down his pants and stroke his length. He sucked in a sharp breath, the unstoppable giggling bubbling up in his throat until it was cut short by her torturous ministrations. She loomed over him as she continued to stroke him, her lips attacking his neck and collarbone, before tending to the fresh wound running down his chest. _She was so close..._His hands tore at her undergarment and threw the offending fabric somewhere with the rest of their clothes. Likewise she pulled his jesters pants off, discarding them on the floor. They made eye contact, both their eyes flashing eerily red. He gripped the bare flesh of her backside, spreading her, before teasing her with prods of his member against her entrance. She moaned lewdly as she licked her bloodied hand lasciviously, before running both her hands down her breasts and waist.

"My Listener...my _Rielle_." Cicero whispered, her name rolled off his tongue like sweet poison. She shivered with want her fingers twining in his red-blood hair. Her thighs were slick with his blood as he slide inside her. Then he slowly started moving. She gasped and writhed in his grasp, thrusting her hips back onto his. He arched his hips lifting them both off the table, then slamming them back down. Rielle screamed as delicious nerves were triggered and she tightened around him. He laughed breathlessly as he did it again. She rode him, gasping the whole time, her face flushed, and her dark hair wild. _The listener was so lovely...so utterly undone...she was Cicero's and nobody else's._ His thrusts became more erratic and desperate as he felt her walls closing around him. She moaned like she was in pain when she came, collapsing on top of him and digging her nails into his chest. He cried out as he roughly buried himself inside her, continuing to take her, riding out their orgasms. Suddenly there was a loud crack and snap as the table legs gave way underneath them, bruising Ciceros back before he quickly rolled them onto the floor. This time Rielle laughed wickedly as he rolled on top of her, changing their positions. The blood had dried on her face, and when she smiled Cicero was reminded of a female sabre cat after a fresh kill, blood coating her maw. Rielle traced one delicate finger across his jaw before pulling him in with a savage kiss.

He slide inside her again, this time his thrusts merciless and precise. Her back scraped painfully against the stone floor, Cicero's full weight pressing down on her. He gave a rough delirious chuckle as Rielle's cries of pain and pleasure echoed throughout the halls in her house, Cicero enjoying them thoroughly. She was making all sorts of lewd noises, her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers twined harshly in his hair. Rielle felt thrilled and highly intoxicated by his touch, she vaguely felt the hunger of Namira stir inside her...tempting her to just EAT him.

"Cicero..." She moaned in his ear, her voice heavy with desire and malice, right before sinking her blunt teeth into his neck as she orgasmed. Again. He cried out in excitement, his body twitching and trembling as he finished. They lay breathless on the stone floor, Cicero collapsing on top of her small body, immediately feeling the strong hammering of her heart.

"I wonder if perhaps...we could move somewhere more comfortable." Rielle murmured in Cicero's neck, her warm breath soothing the mark she had left there. His body shook with mirth, which sent new sparks of desire through Rielle as their bodies were still connected.

"...I take it the bed is sturdier Listener?"

The ring on Cicero's index finger throbbed blood-red.


End file.
